1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vibrator, a vibrating device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, as a vibrating reed for detecting an angular velocity, a so-called “WT-type” gyro element has been known (refer to JP-A-2010-256332 (Patent Document 1)).
The gyro element of Patent Document 1 has a vibrating body, first and second support portions supporting the vibrating body, first and second beams coupling the vibrating body with the first support portion, and third and fourth beams coupling the vibrating body with the second support portion. The vibrating body is composed of a base portion, first and second detecting vibration arms each extending outwardly from the base portion along the y-axis, first and second coupling arms each extending outwardly from the base portion along the x-axis, first and second driving vibration arms each extending outwardly from a tip portion of the first coupling arm along the y-axis, and third and fourth driving vibration arms each extending outwardly from a tip portion of the second coupling arm along the y-axis.
Moreover, in the gyro element of Patent Document 1, first and second detecting electrodes are disposed at the first and second detecting vibration arms, and first, second, third, and fourth driving electrodes are disposed at the first, second, third, and fourth driving vibration arms. The first detecting electrode and the first and second driving electrodes are extracted to the first support portion via the first and second beams and electrically connected to three connecting terminals disposed at the first support portion. Similarly to this, the second detecting electrode and the third and fourth driving electrodes are extracted to the second support portion via the third and fourth beams and electrically connected to three connecting terminals disposed at the second support portion.
The gyro element of Patent Document 1 is mounted on a mounting substrate via conductive adhesive. Specifically, each of the six connecting terminals and the mounting substrate are bonded together with the conductive adhesive, whereby the gyro element is fixed to the mounting substrate, and the gyro element and the mounting substrate are electrically connected.
The three connecting terminals disposed at the first support portion are disposed along the x-axis direction in a side-by-side arrangement. Therefore, when, for example, the application position or application amount of the conductive adhesive is shifted, or the alignment of the gyro element relative to the mounting substrate is shifted, the conductive adhesive contacts a connecting terminal other than the corresponding connecting terminal, or the conductive adhesives next to each other contact each other, causing a risk that the gyro element is not driven properly. That is, the gyro element of Patent Document 1 has a problem that the gyro element which is driven properly is not obtained unless the application position or application amount of the conductive adhesive and the alignment of the gyro element are accurately controlled.